COMMENTARY: High school classmate Gabbi Garcia and her classmate bestfriend Ysabel Ortega in High School Life
October 3, 2016 (photo: Gabbi and Ysabel (school uniform)) High School Life is topbilled by (left frame, L-R) Gabbi Garcia and (photo: Gabbi and Ysabel (school uniform)) Gabbi and Ysabel are cast as their high school classmates and bestfriends in IBC-13's new afternoon soap opera. Photo by: IBC (left); Jerry Uy (right) Life is a high school and classmate is a real-life high school as they learn and study. This is the premise of High School Life, which aired its pilot episode yesterday, October 3, on IBC-13's afternoon block. This new high school teleserye is topbilled by Kapinoy teen stars Gabbi Garica (whose teleserye are the supporting role in the 2014 fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and the main role in the 2015 romantic drama series Before I Fall in Love, and also currently stars in GMA's telefantasya Encantadia and a supporting role in IBC-13's top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief) and Ysabel Ortega (whose teleserye are the supporting role in the 2014 fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and the main role in the afternoon drama series Anna Luna in 2015), who gets her biggest TV break through this show. High School Life also serves as the fifth project of BJ Forbes after Janella in Wonderland, Kailangan Kita, Before I Fall in Love, Forever Barkada and My Princess. Paolo Santiago will showcast his acting chops for the first time in a TV drama after starting in the afternoo drama series Anna Luna and the primetime drama series Paano Kita Iibigin in 2015 and he also portrayed a supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. Playing important roles in this new TV drama are the real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo who landed in his second trleserye project after Paano Kita Iibigin and he currently had a supporting role in IBC-13's top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. In a special screening held last Sunday night, December 6 at the Broadcast City, the cast members, fans, and members of the press were able to see what will transpire in the pilot week of High School Life. The story of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) who are stutying and our lesson for junior-senior high school as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our valuable, moral and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects are include History, English, Filipino, Science, Arts and Literature, Mathematics and Mapeh. During the lesson for classroom, Nicole and Bianca already involved study and ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals in a classroom. Upon the junior-senior high school as a classmate because of Nicole's good performance, Bianca tried to study with her classmate bestfriend Nicole. Teenagers did they know that they are also set to classmates not only in parent, but also in school. They will discover that they have the daughter Ria (Kaye) who had a relationship with her love interest and foster father of Bianca himself Albert (Paul Jake). This happened when Ria's teenage daughter Nicole is a high school classmate in order to learn our valueble and moral lesson in classroom. Albert had a love traingle with Ria who separated from each other. As they promote the value of education during the teleserye's pilot week, here are five things viewers can look forward to as they watch this new teen drama: 1. Teen teleseye with the school-themed. In a suitable for young audiences at the age of 12 to 19 ysars old in a likes of high school teen stars portrayed as a classmate (like The Mall Princess and our very own Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza in Glory Jane). IBC-13's new teen drama, High School Life, is about to educate for teens. In the story Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) are their high school teenagers in order to study good as friends. They instantly became bestfriends after Nicole and Bianca gained in the lesson for girls. Their classmates learned in school when Ricky (BJ) entered the scene. Nicole and Bianca are their classmates in high school and Ricky is a high school boy. Though a fiesty Gabbi was already seen in her past teleseryes, like the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the primetime teleserye Before I Fall in Love and her featured artist in August under Star 13 Presents, and her supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. While Gabbi is seen having more heartwarming scenes, Ysabel also shined on her own. Her rolr is somewhat similar to the gorgeous characters portrayed in previous shows of IBC-13, including Janella in Wonderland and Anna Luna, as she was able to give a new spin to her character Bianca. Also, viewers can also look forward to the parents behind the real-life couple Ria (Kaye) and Albert (Paul Jake) as they love for their classmates in high school: Nicole and Bianca. Gabbi Garcia (school unform) Ysabel Ortrga (school uniform) 2. BJ "Tolits" Forbes and Paolo Santiago's first time in teleserye acting. After his supporting primetime roles in his project like Janella in Wonderland, Kailangan Kita, Before I Fall in Love and My Princess and his main role in Forever Barkada, BJ now acting his teleserye project. Former child star is now 18 years old as he played as Ricky, a popular high school boy who involve to study in a classroom. He chosen to take care of his own foster brother Alvin (Aaron Atayde) who had a relationship with his elder sister Michelle (Charee Pineda). In high school, he meets Nicole to learn he follow his popularity. This is because the teenage girl commented on his own literature in an effort to gain his strong object. Ricky also revolve a good relationship with Bianca, as Nicole to pursue her study. Upon watching his scenes shown during the advanced screening, it can be that BJ is able to apply what he had learned from TV networks in the past. This project also serves as a vehicle to showcase his acting as he brings life to a high school boy. On the other hand, Paolo will be seen in the high school teleserye as he plays Nicole's childhood friend Gerald who pretend his moral subject. Aside from his supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, Paolo gained popularity himself as a teen actor. 3. Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo's real-life love story. Viewers have followed a real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo will be seen as their parents of Gabbi anc Ysabel. It has a mature loveteam of IBC-13 in the likes of Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel of the primetime teleserye Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? on weeknights, and Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday. For thier roles in High School Life, Kaye plays a daughter who tried to achieve for her teenager Nicole, and Paul Jake plays a foster father who is willing to do pursue for Bianca as a classmate. In High School Life, she plays Ria Aguilar, a strong daughter who is in love with her romantic husband Albert (Paul Jake). During its pilot episode about real-life couple, after years of being graduated from high school, Ria and Albert are now growed up familiar from childhood into parented love. Ria and Albert gained their two young girls are Nicole and Bianca as they involve in high school life. 4. Setting it in the academe makes the story relatable to our students in a high school level. Although suitable for young audiences and mostly catered to teenagers as target viewers (like Glory Jane), High School Life also tried to capture the fascination of high school students. The story of Nicole and Bianca is a heartwarming high school story as they learn and study the moral values in order to educate and teach our lesson in school. More that studying the real-life values about Nicole and Bianca are seen here every once and a while, this new teen drama also encourages our students in a high school level to study well and good in school. The principal in high school is Anna (Sherilyn Reyes), the teacher in high school is Teacher Camille (Hiyasmin Neri), the effeminate drama and art teacher Mr. Butch (IC Mendoza) and the coach in high school Benjie (Louie Angsico). A number of teenage students who attend in high school include Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel); a love interest of Bianca himself Ricky (BJ) and a bestfriend of Nicole himself Gerald (Paolo); Bianca's friend Patrick (Joseph Andre Garcia); their classmate girls are Andrea (Kristine Sablan) as a bestftiend of Bianca, Lauren (Celine Lim) and Abigail (Angrl Sy) are their bestfriends of Nicole; and their friends of Ricky and Gerald are Carlos (Dale Baldillo) and Enzo (Carlo Lacana). It also offers a relatable story for teenagers who experience problems in studies, love life, friendship, and filial love. 5. High School Life boats of a high school story and created camera angles. In terms of technical elements attend the basic education, High School Life can be considered a lesson above the rest. Aside from high-definition cameras, it also made use of good camera angles during the scenes wherein Gabbi and Ysabel had a classroom in high school. It seemed like really watching an educational TV. Not more than other big teleseryes, which had not need an out-of-town or an out-of-country location. It is unveiled that the staff behind the show got a big house for the characters of Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega, Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo, and a public school building (some classrooms with a school desk and recess) that would entice viewers in an efrort to study in it, most of the children and teenagers attend. The afternoon show must also be commended for the heartwarming story from fast-pased and high school level. In terms of relies on many flashbacks. In fact, some teenage stories are already summarized through the dialouges in the character. Upon the high school drama to devote an episode for the love traingle of Ria and Albert's story, before involve already to the teenage years of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel). Upon watching the pilot week, they learned about High School Life will be able to educate as it estalished during the first few episodes -- especially accept our public education for children. They might also be a need to add light-hearted since the teleserye actually seems like a teenager, and viewers might feel good for watching for a relaxing afternoon. To study for good, High School Life is an exciting afternoon high school drama offered a heartwarming scenes in a high school level that viewers learn and study as thry relate to the characters of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega. High School Life, produced by IBC-13, airs weekdays at 3:45 p.m. after Mars Ravelo's Roberta. It is directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Jerrold Tarog. PEPsters, what can you say about the pilot episode of High School Life? Share your thoughts in the comments section below.